Koro
Introduction Koro is the adopted son of Bron and Amaya Shinhan. He is also the biological brother of Ice. Koro is a full physic fighter and he has no physical attacks or ablities (exept flight). He has the power of Hydrokinesis, Metakinesis, Plirokinesis and extreme Telekinesis. Koro's mental abilities allow his power to reach that of a Super Saiyan 5. He also has access to a state much like "Vari" except he has complete control of this power he refers to as the "Sanrio". The word "Sonrio" means controlled gift and that is exactly what Koro can do with the "Sanrio". Koro is a great fighter and he is very talented with his mental abilities. Koro's Powers Koro is a physic fighter and he has no physical attacks (exept flight). He has access to Hydrokinesis, Metakinesis, Plirokinesis and very acute Telekinesis. Hydrokinesis allows him to be able to control water. Metakinesis allows him to be able to control anything metal or anything metal based. Plirokinesis allows him to munipulate information and also slip inside other peoples minds and take there information. Koro's Telekinesis is left unbound and because he has an all physic mind and body it leaves his Telekinesis all powerful, unbound and free to roam. Koro can also become a "Super Orodon" and a Super Saiyan. He can rise up through the ranks of a Super Saiyan up to Super Saiyan 7. His ultimate attack is called the "Ice Stream Storm" and he can also combine that with his Hydrokinesis to create an ultimate attack the "Blizzard Stream Cyclone". Personality Koro is very queit and very distant. He likes to spar with Ice and his other siblings but he does enjoy his moments of peace and solitude. Koro doesn't let down his for just anyone but he does reveal his rare soft side on occasion. Later On When Koro is walking alone in the forest he heard yelling and screaming coming from the clearing. He made his way there and when he arrived he saw a man with blue skin and a bionic arm and he was strangling a girl. He stopped the man and saved the girl. Come to find out the girls name was Zarecka and that man was her ex boyfriend and he was mad because she ended there realtionship. She thanked him then in some weird events that followed they started dating. He and Zarecka date for 3 years and then as a suprise he found out that Zarecka was pregnant with their daughter, Hemalite. Even though he and Zarecka never marry but they do stay together until the end and he loves his family just as much. Trivia -Koro is very distant but he does have a softer less vain sigh -Koro's last names are Shinhan and Distant -Koro is the adopted son of Bron and Amaya but he is the biological brother of Ice -He meets Zarecka when he is 15 -He has no physical attacks or abilities execpt flight -His ultimate attack is called the "Blizzard Stream Cyclone" -He has light blue physic ki